Wizard
by Smeagol
Summary: **Chapter 2 Up!**When Gandalf comes back searching for a wizard apprentice, Pippin thinks something is strange when Gandalf wants him to be his apprentice. Read and review!
1. Default Chapter

This is an idea for a fanfic that just struck me, so if you like it, maybe I'll continue it.  
  
Note: The after events that where supposed to happen after the LOTR story never happened. Let's put it this way. Some misinformed person wrote some lies about what happened to Pippin in the future. Ignore it. My story doesn't follow those lines.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or places, etc. etc. etc.  
  
Chapter one  
  
Several of the hobbits stared at Pippin as he walked down the lane, only a month after Frodo had left. He felt awkward, unbelonging, a stranger. He was a foot taller than everyone else, and now that he had seen the world, everyone seemed so shallow and dull. Even his own parents didn't understand. The stares he got were mingled with wonder, awe, and fear.  
  
Merry, from what he had heard, was not doing much better. He had decided to go back to Rohan where he felt more at home. Pippin wasn't sure. He would wait, he told Merry, he would wait until Frodo returned to decide what to do. But until then, he would live with the stares, with the rude comments, or the gossip.  
  
And then it happened. One day, Gandalf returned. Pippin knew only that Bilbo anf Frodo where still there, but Gandalf had returned for a while. He had come straight to Pippin's place, and had greeted him first among anyone he might have visited.  
  
"Peregrin," he said the night after he had arrived, "I have returned for an apprectice."  
  
"I don't understand," Pippin said, rather confused.  
  
"Don't try to. Listen." Gandalf answered. "Over time, you have changed from that fool of a Took, which you still are, to a more mature, understanding person. I would like you to become my wizard's apprentice."  
  
Pippin said nothing, but his mouth hung agape. A picture popped into his mind of a hobbit in robes to big for him, wielding a broken staff. ".Me?" he asked, "But I'm just a hobbit!"  
  
"Yes, and a remarkable one at that."  
  
"But why not Frodo? Or Sam? Or Merry?"  
  
"Frodo is tired. He has tramped through Morder, with barely enough food, and he is happy now. Merry is in Rohan, and he is not the right type, nor is Sam, who is happy anyhow."  
  
"Are you sure?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Yes. Will you become my apprentice or not?"  
  
Pippin sipped through his mind. Him? A wizard's apprentice? I didn't seem to make sense to him.  
  
"I accept." He said finally.  
  
So that's chapter one! If you like it, review. If people think it is a good story idea, I may continue it. 


	2. Gondor

Okay, I'm continuing it (the story that is)!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Only a few days after, Gandalf and Pippin left the Shire. They were bound for Gondor, then, from there, to the Undying Lands. Pippin half expected Gandalf to give him a staff and cloak, but Gandalf did none of the sort. To Pippin's disappointment, Gandalf would teach him nothing until he had learn the rules, risks, and basic principals. Then, they would truly begin.  
  
Gandalf had brought along Shadowfax, and for Pippin, he had brought a pony from Rohan, small but swift. Pippin marveled at how fast and easy it was to get to Gondor, but during the War of the Ring, it was much harder and more dangerous.  
  
They arrived, and them not being expected, were rushed to a dinner party, which everyone had been invited to last minute. At the end of the night, Pippin went to bed with a headache, and three empty mugs of ale. The next morning, Gandalf woke him up early.  
  
"But .Mom I didn't steal the...." and he fell asleep again.  
  
"And he is to become a wizard!" mused Gandalf, looking at the sleeping form of the hobbit. Why had he chosen the little hobbit of anyone to become his apprentice, he wondered? The fool of a Took! No, why not wise Frodo, or why not his friend, Aragorn? No, there was just something about the little hobbit that people did not notice. When Gandalf had taken little Pippin to Gondor, the hobbit changed from the foolish, immature child he was, into a brave, wise soldier. Perhaps even the hobbit himself had not noticed the transition, but Gandalf had.  
  
But the night before, Pippin had had a dream. But Pippin's dream was more than a dream, even if no one knew....it was a prophecy. And in his dream, a small elf child, surrounded by the mists of a dream, raised his hands and purple lights danced out of them, and the elf child laughed happily, a sweet, innocent laugh......then, suddenly, from as of nowhere, a cloaked horseman armed with a sword, grabbed the child roughly by the neck, and rode into the mists. Pippin suddenly bolted out of his sleep. His eyes stared into the darkness, frightened, and after a moan he fell asleep again. He forgot it by morning.  
  
He woke up a while after Gandalf had tried to wake him up, and found himself staring at his cousin.  
  
"Merry!" he said, happily, hugging his favorite cousin.  
  
"I hear you're to be Gandalf's apprentice." Said Merry, in response.  
  
"I suppose....but I don't know if I'm meant to be his apprentice..I mean, I a little, foolish hobbit, not some fancy, perfect haired elf, or some Istari..."  
  
"Well, you will be an Istari soon enough, but, can we just get breakfast?"  
  
The two of them ran down to the kitchen, Pippin still in his pajamas, to eat. Well, decided the little hobbit, I'm not a wizard yet, so I still have sometime to goof off...."  
  
  
  
Heh, it wasn't till I threatening to un-post the story till I got reviews. Well, the chapters kinda short, and hopefully the next one will be longer and more exciting. And what's up with Pippin's dream? And by the way, it may take a while to update as I have several (thousand) school projects. 


End file.
